Chamomile
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: ...harapan yang tidak bisa tumbuh menjadi kenyataan, biarkan aku menjadi bunga chamomile ini, untuk beberapa waktu saja. /Oneshot, thanks for reading !


**Chamomile**

_/...harapan yang tidak bisa tumbuh menjadi kenyataan, biarkan aku menjadi bunga chamomile ini, untuk beberapa waktu saja./_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Aku terduduk lemas di bangku taman.<p>

Aku **—Sharon**, benar – benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mataku basah. Dan aku masih 2 SMP, terlalu muda untuk membahas persoalan tentang** ci…** Maksudku, **cin…**, ah, sudahlah, itu menjijikan.

Di seberangku, ada seorang nenek – nenek yang duduk sambil menulis di kertas, dan membuangnya, lalu menulis lagi di kertas yang berbeda, dan membuangnya, berkali – kali ia melakukan itu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, mungkin dia sudah gila, atau stress.

Lalu ia tersenyum kepadaku, dan pergi meninggalkan kertas – kertasnya.

"Nek!" panggilku, "Kau lupa dengan kertas–kertasmu!"

Tetapi si nenek tetap berjalan menjauhiku tanpa berniat untuk mengambil kertas – kertasnya.

"Se—sepertinya," aku melirik ke arah si nenek yang sudah menjauh, "Kubaca saja, deh."

Kertas – kertas tersebut sudah menjadi rumpelan. Ada 4 rumpelan kertas di sana, apa ya isinya?

Rasa penasaranku semakin menjadi, apakah surat meninggalkan panti jompo? Surat meninggalkan rumah? Ah, sudahlah, itu belakangan, aku harus segera membuka kelima rumpelan kertas ini.

Dan… kini ada 4 kertas, mungkin aku akan membaca yang ini dulu… tunggu, ini apa? Banyak sekali tulisannya. Kuharap nenek tadi bukanlah jelmaan arwah, atau apapun itu, duh.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kau masih ingat saat kita duduk di bangku SMP?<em>

_Ah._

_Kau tidak akan ingat, bahkan kau tidak akan pernah tahu._

_Aku pengagum rahasiamu. Sejak aku melihamu di lapangan, bermain dengan bola basket milikmu. Kau yang berkeringat dan rambut merahmu yang tertiup angin membuatku ingin menatapmu lebih lama lagi._

_Saat itu aku tahu aku tertarik denganmu._

_Walaupun aku tahu pundakmu bukan tempatku untuk menangis._

**_With love, Cheryl._**

.

* * *

><p>Ah, nama nenek tadi <strong>Cheryl<strong>, toh. Tapi**—wow**, cukup sedih, sih.

Eh, tapi masih ada 3 kertas lagi, aku tak sabar untuk membacanya.

Ah— ini dia kisah cintanya saat SMA!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Akhirnya, bangku SMA!_

_Aku sengaja memilih SMA yang sama denganmu, aku masih ingin melihatmu dari kejauhan._

_Kau memang menarik, kau tahu?_

_Memang, ini bukan SMA yang aku inginkan, tetapi aku tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak melihatmu bermain basket._

_Setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya untuk 3 tahun ke depan. Rambut merahmu yang tertiup angin membuatku terngiang kembali pada masa SMP._

_Masih sama, kau tak berubah._

_Kau masih bermain bola basket itu, kau masih berambut merah, kau masih menghabiskan waktumu di lapangan. Dan kau masih membuatku tertarik._

—_walaupun aku jarang berbicara denganmu._

_Melihat dirimu yang begitu serius untuk melempar bola ke ring membuatku termangu._

_Aku tahu aku menyukaimu, dan kupikir kau tak perlu tahu. Cukup Tuhan, aku, dan bunga ini yang tahu._

**_With love, Cheryl._**

.

* * *

><p>Kupikir nenek itu memiliki kisah cinta yang menarik.<p>

Aku agak sedikit merasa bersalah telah berpikir yang tidak – tidak tentangnya. Ah, andai saja aku masih bisa melihat nenek itu. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan membaca surat selanjutnya.

.

* * *

><p><em>Dan kini kau dan aku berada di universitas yang sama, hanya saja beda jurusan.<em>

_Ya, kau seharusnya tahu, ini bukan kebetulan._

_6 tahun berturut – turut aku menguntitmu hanya karena hal yang bodoh— aku tidak bisa tenang bila tak melihatmu._

_Rambut merahmu yang membuatku tenang, **Ru.**_

_Ah, kau membuatku terlihat sebagai penguntit handal. Atau memang itu kenyataannya?_

_Entahlah._

_Biarkan aku melihatmu bermain bola basket di lapangan, dan biarkan otakku merancang fantasi tentang dirimu._

_Fantasi... Sesuatu yang takkan pernah terjadi._

**_With love, Cheryl._**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Nenek tadi benar – benar membuatku gemas! Sungguh, kenapa tidak bilang saja dia menyukai laki – laki itu, sih?

Ayo Sharon—berpikir, ini pasti ada apa – apanya! Mungkin dia itu adalah jelmaan arwah! **ARWAH!**

Mungkin aku akan berlari setelah aku menyelesaikan 1 surat lagi.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hari ini, di taman tempat biasa aku menangis, aku melihat seorang gadis menduduki tempat dimana aku biasa duduk dan ia sedang menangis.<em>

_Lalu, aku melempar – lempar kertas ke belakang untuk membaca ceritaku._

_Aku tak tahu kau akan membacanya atau tidak._

_Tapi sungguh, **aku bahagia.**_

**_With love, Cheryl._**

_._

* * *

><p><strong>DEG!<strong>

"I—itu aku, kan…?" gumamku, dan saat aku melihat ke belakang, benar saja, ada nenek itu.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, kan?" tanyanya dengan tenang, "Boleh kutahu namamu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Umm, namaku Sharon."

"Nama yang bagus," puji Nenek Cheryl.

"A—ah, terima kasih," balasku gagap, Tuhan, kuharap dia bukan penculik, atau apapun.

"Aku tadi melihatmu menangis," ujarnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kau mengingatkan diriku beberapa tahun lalu… Berapa, ya? Berpuluh – puluh tahun yang lalu, mungkin?"

"Ahahaha," Aku tertawa geli, "Oh ya, nenek memiliki kisah cinta yang manis, ya."

"Ahahaa, kau bisa saja," ujar Nenek Cheryl dengan senyum manis, "Oh ya, jadilah bunga ini bila kau mendapat masalah, oke?"

"Bunga?" tanyaku, "Bunga apa?"

Nenek Cheryl segera menyodorkan 1 tangkai **bunga chamomile**. Lalu tersenyum dan bersiap – siap ingin pergi lagi.

"Tunggu, kau ingin pergi sekarang?" tanyaku, "Aku masih ingin nasihat darimu. Dan apa kau tidak akan membawa kertasmu?"

"Tidak, biarkan saja di situ," ujar Nenek Cheryl sambil berjalan pergi.

Aku memegang kertas – kertas dari Nenek Cheryl yang sudah menjauh dariku, aku masih melihat punggungnya yang sudah mulai bungkuk, dan mendengar Nenek Cheryl yang bergumam sendiri.

"**Aku mencintai orang yang sama selama berpuluh – puluh tahun."**

Nenek Cheryl menghela nafas, lalu berhenti sebentar dan menunduk.

"—**Aku harap dia tahu."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu dia berjalan lagi.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata basah.

Aku bukan apa – apa dibandingkan dengannya. Benar – benar sesosok yang mirip dengan **bunga chamomile** ini.

—Chamomile, **patience.**

****Dibalik punggung seorang nenek Cheryl, ia menyimpan beban yang tak terlihat mata. Sungguh, aku mengaguminya.

* * *

><p><em>Bukankah dia menggambarkan sosok bunga Chamomile? Seperti Nenek Cheryl, seseorang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi.<em>

__ **Mungkin kau adalah harapan yang tidak bisa tumbuh menjadi kenyataan, biarkan aku menjadi bunga chamomile ini, untuk beberapa waktu saja.**__

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<br>**

**WADDAHEK**

**APA INI HAHAHAHAHH**

Well, menumpahkan kebetean saya! xD

ini... apa ya, ini iseng aja, sumpah xD

**Special Thanks to SGASV++! **

**For Bertha yang sabr banget kalo... KALO APA YA HAHAHAHHAHA  
><strong>

**Buat Myda juga! Makasih udah naro namaku HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Oke, abaikan.

ini gara - gara abis presentasi terus gila.

Inspirasi dari ngeliat orang main basket, udah, gitu doang HAHAHHA *digeplak* untuk TS sama 1K ditunggu aja, ya! xD

Ciaossu! x)

**OH IYA MAKASIH LHO BUAT KALIAN READERS, SIDER, FAVERS, ALERTERS, REVIEWERS! KALIAN UNYUUUU!**

Bye bye! xD__**  
><strong>__


End file.
